1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective clothing, particularly to respiration systems thereof useful in atmospheres not immediately dangerous to life or health.
2. Prior Art
A variety of respiration systems are known which provide protection against hazardous atmospheres in which a wearer of the respiration system is to work. Some such atmospheres may be immediately dangerous to life or health, and respiration systems for use therein frequently include specialized, relatively extensive and cumbersome head enclosures, respiration systems and body suits.
However, many atmospheres may require respiratory protection for working therein, particularly during extended periods, but are not so immediately dangerous to life or health; thus, if necessary, the wearer of a respiration system therein could escape without the aid of the respiration system. Examples of such less immediately dangerous atmospheres are those containing certain low levels of radioactive contamination or of corrosive chemicals. For these latter, potentially hazardous atmospheres, the prior art respiration system constructions have not been found to be adequate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a respiration system which is comfortable to wear and intrudes as little as possible upon a wearer's full spectrum of body motions, such as for example bending, stretching, tool manipulation and the like.
It is a further object of the present invention that portions of the respiration system exposed to normal contamination be easily and inexpensively replaced, and that the respiration system be adaptable for assemblage with a variety of head enclosure and protective, body enclosing constructions and configurations, as the particular working environment may dictate.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention that the respiration system have a relative low noise level from the releasing air, and that the wearer of the respiration system receives the full benefit and maximum flow of air for breathing thereof.